Merry Textmas Futuretake
by DH78
Summary: Originally included in the FFT compilation. There's a wedding. There's texting. There's a future.


This was originally part of the FFT compilation. Magnolia822 is my wonderful beta. Enjoy!

SM owns all the characters. I just make them text each other.

* * *

><p>Two Years Later.<p>

_**Good morning, beautiful. -E**_

_**Good morning :) -B**_

_**What r u doing? -E**_

_**I'm still in bed. -B**_

_**Really? I thought u would've already been up & about. I miss u. -E**_

_**I miss u 2 baby. Nah, I'm lounging b4 I have 2 deal with the wedding Nazi. -B**_

_**lol. I feel ur pain. I'm surprised she hasn't forced u out of bed yet. -E**_

_**She values her life too much. -B**_

_**Smart girl. So, u ready for all the crazy 2day? -E**_

_**R U kidding? Piece of cake! ;) How about u? -B**_

_**I'm not worried. Jasper's got a bottle of Jack ready for us men. -E**_

_**Ha! So U need liquid courage to get through 2day? That doesn't sound promising :P -B**_

_**Not at all. But it does make Alice easier 2 deal with. U should try it ;) -E**_

_**Got it covered. Rose ordered mimosas for all of us. -B**_

_**Good. Should make this wedding a bit more fun. -E**_

_**Oops. Wedding Nazi has discovered me. I'll talk 2 u later. I love u. -B**_

_**Always. -E**_

One Hour Later.

_**Whatcha up 2? :D -E**_

_**Hair & Makeup Central. I'm knee-deep in hair pins. Mimosas flowing. U? -B**_

_**Watching the Mets get clobbered. :( -E**_

_**:| I wish I were a guy. U have it easy. Alice is giving me the evil eye, Gotta go have girlie time. xoxo -B**_

_**LOL Ok. Thank god we won't see her 4 a while week! Love u. -E**_

30 minutes later.

_**Hey, make sure u open the door in T minus 30 seconds. -E**_

_**What? U better not be coming over! U know it's bad luck and all that. -B**_

_**Relax. Just do as I say. :P -E**_

_**Ok, ok...Bossy :P -B**_

5 minutes later.

_**Edward. -B**_

_**Yes, baby? -E**_

_**Damnit, I want to hear ur voice. But Alice won't let me call u :( -B**_

_**It's ok, love. Do u like it though? -E**_

_**Baby, it's so beautiful, I don't even have words. -B**_

_**I saw it, and i knew i had 2 get it 4 u. Will u wear it today? -E**_

_**R U kidding? I'm never taking it off. I think this is really funny though. -B**_

_**Funny? Not the reaction I was hoping for. Romantic, special, maybe. -E**_

_**Oh, hush. Yes, It's 1 of the most romantic gifts u've ever given 2 me, but I really think u should open ur door. -B**_

_**Bella, I thought it was bad luck 4 the bride 2 c the groom b4 the wedding. Alice will kill u. -E**_

_**No, silly. I sent 1 of the hotel guys to ur door... go go go! -B**_

5 minutes later.

_**LMAO -E**_

_**See? I think it's hilarious. Do u like them? -B**_

_**This is THE. BEST. Cellphone cufflinks. -E**_

_**& I've got the cellphone charm. The tiny diamonds are gorgeous. Where did u find this? -B**_

_**1 of my clients I did logo work 4... custom-made 4 u. -E**_

_**It's really beautiful. Thank u. -B**_

_**I'm glad u like it. I'm putting on the cufflinks now. -E**_

_**Baby? -B**_

_**Yes, love? -E**_

_**I love u. -B**_

_**I love u 2. C u in 30? -E**_

_**I'll b the 1 in white. ;) -B**_

_**Ur going 2 b my wife today. -E**_

_**Always. From this day forth, I'm going to b ur wife. -B**_

_**I love the sound of that ;) -E**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

Fuck, I'm nervous.

Let me clarify- I'm not nervous about getting married, or _her_. I'm not nervous about the ceremony, because honestly, it's pretty simple; we made it that way on purpose. The twenty-something chairs lined up in tidy rows with a simple rose-petaled aisle and minimalist little arch thingy are a testament to our desire to keep things small and intimate.

No, I'm not nervous about marrying her. I love her. I love that woman more than anything. I'm nervous about being her husband.

Can I be _the_ husband? Am I husband material? She obviously thinks so-she agreed to marry me for crying out loud. I guess it's all a bunch of last minute, lack of self-confidence bullshit. I don't deserve her. She's a goddess. Plain and simple. Everything about her... I will live the rest of my days trying to be worthy of her.

"Hey, you alright there? You look a little clammy. Here," Jasper enters and hands me a shot of something clear. I down it without a second thought because, yeah, a little numbness is better than the fear of inadequacy that's gripping me right now.

"Stop. Just stop doing whatever is it you're doing. Dude, What the fuck could you be nervous about? She said yes already. Unless..." He looks quizzically at me, studying me for signs of illness or psychosis, I think. "Are you getting cold feet? Shit, please tell me you're not getting cold feet. Alice will kill me, then you, then bring me back to life just to kill me again. I promised her I'd have you standing at the altar on time."

Jasper eyes me cautiously, like I'm about to explode. Before I can answer, both Emmett and my dad join us.

"It's showtime!" Emmett shouts, clapping his hands together before patting me pretty damn hard on my shoulder.

"Fuck! Ow. Em, what the hell?"

"Woah there, brother. You alright? You don't look so good."

"Son, are you okay? Feeling sick?" Dad sits next to me, immediately going into doctor mode and checking my forehead with the back of his hand.

"I'm okay. I'm just trying to center myself."

"You look like you're about to shit yourself," Em quips.

I glare at him while Jasper smacks him on the back of the head.

"Ow! What? It's true, look at him! Dude, Bella's not that bad. She's actually fucking hot. What's wrong with you?"

I sigh deeply, exhaling slowly. "I'm just scared that I won't be enough for her. What the hell did I do to deserve Bella? She's the best thing to ever happen to me. But, fuck, she could do _so_ much better than me."

"Yeah, that's probably true," Emmett adds before Jasper smacks him again. "Fuck! Stop!"

Jasper shakes his head at my brother disapprovingly.

"What brought this on, son?" Dad studies me, brows furrowed. "Bella loves you very much; anyone can see that. Both of you complement each other quite well. Your mother and I knew as soon as we met her, she was the one for you. We personally couldn't be happier about your choice."

"I don't know, Dad. I'm just scared I'm going to fuck up somehow, and she's going to realize I'm an idiot."

Dad laughs heartily. "Newsflash, my boy. All wives think their husbands are idiots. Your mother thinks I'm an idiot most of the time. But here we are, over thirty five years of marriage, and she hasn't kicked me to the curb yet."

"Shit, Rose calls me an idiot on a daily basis. She still keeps me around," Emmett pipes in.

"Alice never calls me an idiot. But she has given me the 'what the hell is wrong with you' face many times in the last two years," Jasper adds.

"Edward, the point we're trying to make is that she already said 'yes'. You've been together for over two years. She's had ample opportunity to choose differently. But she chose _you_. She loves _you_, and she wants a life with_ you_. We don't know why our women ever give us the time of day. I'm always in awe of your mother's capacity to put up with me, but she does. As long as you don't put each other on unreachable pedestals you'll be okay. Just remember, you're both human."

I stare at my dad, contemplating his words. He's right. My resolve returns and I smile, suddenly realizing that in less than an hour, Bella and me will begin the rest of our lives together, and I want the rest of our lives to start as soon as possible. I hug my dad, both of us patting each other roughly on the back.

"Now go marry that girl and make her a Cullen."

Emmett whoops loudly just before I can hear the floating sounds of the guitar player Alice hired for the ceremony. The butterflies in my stomach are still there, but I'm no longer worried about failing Bella. I just want to see her, make her mine in front of our family and friends.

I take one last look at myself in the floor-length mirror, thankful I didn't have to wear a tux. I check the buttons on my off-white linen shirt, examining my cellphone cufflinks and smiling. I turn towards the guys and Dad, and after we all fist bump each other we head downstairs and out towards the dunes. Alice has completely outdone herself. The artist in me appreciates the scene, even though I'll never admit it, because of course I have to keep my man card in my possession as long as I can. But I take notice of the flowers and fabric draping the edges of the chairs closest to the makeshift aisle. The tall dune grass frames everything perfectly. Nothing looks artificial- everything blends in with the nature surrounding us. It's totally Bella.

When we initially started wedding planning, we wanted something small. Since we were both pretty sick of New York weather, we decided on a destination wedding. One of her clients offered us their winter beach home in North Carolina. Bella had actually designed most of the interiors there. It's more like a mansion. But the scenery was perfect for us, and the house offered enough room for the few people we had invited to stay.

As I walk towards the altar, I take notice of all our guests. It's mostly family, plus our close friends. Everyone flashes approving smiles in my direction and I see my mother's already clutching a battered tissue in her hand. I lean down and kiss her cheek as she caresses mine.

"I'm very proud of you, son. She's a wonderful girl. Now don't wait too long to make me a grandma," she whispers. My heart stutters at the mention of making babies, and I take a deep breath straightening up and narrowing my eyes at my mother. She smiles coyly. She knows what she just did to me and I'll make sure she pays for it later.

We take our positions as the guitarist switches to Canon in D, signaling the start of the procession. Moments later, Rose appears, followed by Angela, both taking slow steps towards us. Alice enters last and I have to admit she looks great. All the girls, in fact, look beautiful, barefoot in their flowy, light green dresses. I look over my shoulder and catch Jasper's expression. He's staring right at his pregnant wife with such intensity, I fear he might just jump over me and snatch her away to do things that no one should have to see in broad daylight. I certainly don't need that visual. But when the music melds into an understated guitar arrangement of the Wedding March, I stand at attention and my eyes snap to the end of the aisle.

Bella approaches with her father, Charlie, but she's all I see. She's insanely beautiful as it is, but add the soft, white, strapless dress and orchid in her hair and I'm fucking speechless. I'm having trouble breathing.

As she approaches, she radiates a bright warmth I can't even describe and, all the while, she's looking at me, I know it's all love. When she finally reaches me, Charlie places her hand in mine and pats me on the back. He's a very quiet guy, but got his poing across when he showed me his extensive gun collection last year on our first visit. When we were alone and I took the opportunity to ask for his blessing, he agreed, adding that he had cop friends just about everywhere in the country. He didn't have to say much, but he pretty much scared the shit out of me.

When Bella takes my hand, everything else disappears. It's just her and me and the minister. I don't remember much of the ceremony quite frankly, since I'm too busy staring at my beautiful wife and wondering how the fuck I got so lucky. That, and how soon I can get her alone and fuck the living daylights out of her.

I'm still a guy. Shut it.

The whole day goes off without a hitch. When we finally manage to escape the party and head to our suite, we can't get each other's clothes off fast enough. And just before she rides me into oblivion, we look over to over cellphones sitting on the nightstand, blinking furiously with texts from our families, no doubt...

We turn them off.

**The End.**


End file.
